Mi ángel guardián
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Eres mío, me cuidaste desde niño y ahora yo te pertenezco tanto como tú a mí. No intentes huir, ni esconderte. Nuestro destino está sellado. *USAxUk* Alfred Sweet Devil, Arthur Britania Ángel. Gore, trágico. Medio corto.


**Aviso: **Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo tomé los personajes para la siguiente historia. Esta tiene violencia, sangre, etc. Personajes Alfred (Sweet Devil versión.) y Arthur (Britania Ángel versión.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

...**this a dream**

.

No lo parece, es más bien una película que está pasando a través de tus ojos, una película con efectos especiales que no te da tiempo a reaccionar, está en colores grises, fríos, no entiendes, se escuchan gritos, gritos fuertes, alaridos de dolor, la voz es familiar, resuena en tu mente, es una voz que antes solía cantarte dulces canciones antes de dormir, ahora está gritando piedad desde algún rincón de aquel lugar, al principio creíste tu imaginación pues se escuchaba lejano. El sonido aumento, invadiendo tus tímpanos de forma violenta, obligándote a cubrirlos, hacer presión con tus manos para detener aquel sonido infernal tan doloroso, sentías tus oídos sangrar, el grito no se detenía, fruncías el ceño de manera retorcida, gritabas que se detuviera... que se callara... rogabas por aquel preciado silencio, clamabas por el… entonces lo hizo.

.

Levantaste la mirada, tus mechones rubios impedían la vista hacia el cielo, ahora mas oscuro que tus ojos, despejaste tu visión, notaste las manos mojadas, las viste y te estremeciste, se te heló la sangre, pues era aquel liquido carmesí el que escurría de tus manos, sabías que no era la tuya, aún estaba tibia, estaba fresca… debajo de tus pies se escucharon gemidos de dolor, como si tú lo pisaras.

.

La escena de volvió negra, te sentiste liviano, detrás de ti se escuchaba un piano, en tonos calmos al principio, parecía una melodía digna de el mas popular pianista y compositor, como en automático, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, delante tuyo estaba aquel ángel que habías visto varias veces y recordabas a la perfección pues formaba parte de tu pasado, aquel tan preciado pasado que ahora no lograbas recordar del todo. Estaba huyendo de algo, algo grande, peligroso, en sus ojos solo había miedo, temor, angustia, desesperación… quisiste acercarte, más todo era una ilusión, al tratar de ayudarlo, aquel ángel junto con el sueño y el recuerdo se hacía humo entre tus dedos intentando tocarlos, te preguntaste que tenía que ver con tu pasado, tu ángel guardián, el que por cierto hace mucho no veías ¿Se abría olvidado de ti? No lo sabías, solo sabías que no lo veías desde hace mucho, no desde que eras un demonio, o tal vez antes, desde que creciste que ya no lo viste, parecía olvidado, parecías olvidarle, pero sabías que no era así, necesitabas continuar aquella vieja película y saber cómo terminaba.

.

Por qué estaba corriendo... ¿De qué estaba huyendo?, querías ayudarlo, tus manos estaban inquietas, cerraste los ojos con pesar y al abrirlos te encontraste en una habitación, con aquel ángel esposado contra la pared con cadenas alrededor de sus delicadas muñecas, pudiste ver al que lo quería dañar, era un demonio, uno de cabello negro y ojos claros, la cola que con malicia se movía de un lado a otro enrollándose por momentos en su cintura para no estorbar, tan fina y puntiaguda, cuernos hacia el piso, sus alas de dragón tan negras como la noche se movían inquietas, parecían impacientes, tuviste un escalofrío y la escena se borró de tu cabeza...

.

De pronto como si de un ataque a tus sentidos fuera comenzó de nuevo la cinta corriendo, dejándote una ventana a la cual te adentrabas para poder saber lo que pasaba como si fueras un espía, él pedía perdón, te pedía perdón, te veía, aún siendo un espía en aquella escena estaba observándote, se dirigía a ti, estaba mirándote con los ojos verdes que tanto te gustaban y calmaban en las noches lluviosas, estaban agolpados pidiéndote perdón entre lagrimas de desesperación, suplicándote clemencia, contrastando con las voces que una vez te contaron infinidad de cuentos para dormir y te susurraban canciones con cariño, ahora arrodillado en el piso con las ropas gastadas y maltratadas de tanta golpiza...

.

Un sudor frío te recorrió pues ya sabía lo que venía, podías prevenirlo, esa película se retrataba una y otra vez en tu cabeza, por más que cerraras los ojos allí estaría y por más que quisieras impedirlo de allí no saldría porque estaba en tu cabeza y formaba parte de ti, apartaste la mirada mil veces pero la imagen no desapareció. Gritos desde la oscuridad… pudiste ver bajo tus pies plumas, plumas blancas y rojas, amontonadas formando un camino junto con la sangre, lágrimas y las marcas de las uñas en el piso.

.

Ta causaba dolor la escena, te dejaba los músculos tensos y la respiración agolpada, un nudo en la garganta, te costaba mantener la mirada, no podías cambiar nada aunque los cerraras pasaría, el demonio lo tomaría de atrás, comenzaría a pisarle la espalda, tomaría sus blancas alas puras y le arrancaría pedazos al clavarle las uñas, jalándolas de un fuerte tirón hasta que se despegaran del cuerpo a las que pertenecían, quebrando los huesos de aquellas alas y las del cuerpo al ser separados con lo que lo identificaba como divinidad, dejando con el aspecto de un pobre ser humano maltratado, casi como una tortura, los gritos no paraban y las lagrimas no se detenían, notabas que el ángel te miraba y no podías hacer nada pues al tocarlo se volvía humo en tus dedos y reaparecía a la misma distancia de la que anterior mente estaba.

.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra, lo dejó desangrarse, le dio varios golpes en el rostro, quería humanizarlo, que se pareciera a él, aún siendo demonio tenía la necesidad de quitarle aquella pureza, su mirada era sombría, malvada, carecía de sentimientos y emociones algunas, lamía la sangre de sus labios como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, parecía disfrutar de su dolor… lo abrazaba sin importarle lo más mínimo sus heridas, le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, se mecían juntos, el ángel no respondía, sólo te miraba... como si tuvieras la culpa de lo que estaba pasando…

.

- Juntos... así estaremos juntos por siempre, no te alejes de mi... eres mi ángel guardián... - Después de cada susurro lo acompañaba una caricia, algún mimo vago y torpe. - Estaremos juntos ya sea en la tierra o en el infierno...

.

El ángel aún no contestaba estaba empecinado en verte y quería saber lo que pensabas aunque no quisieras él te miraba, sentías la necesidad de contestarle a aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos y llenos de dolor, ya sin más lagrimas que soltar.

.

- Quise ayudarte... pero si lo hacía... no estaríamos juntos... - Susurraste y alejaste la mirada, sentiste la escena desaparecer y otra revelarte ante tus ojos, una colores sepia, antigua, de un ángel y un niño abrazados, susurrándose secretos al oído, promesas... promesas de nunca separarse... siempre junto a ti, aunque seas un ángel y yo un demonio...

.

Siempre juntos...

.

Al infierno si es necesario. Pero contigo. Los pecados mas imperdonables, los crimines más oscuros, a tu lado... que pierdas tus alas... y con ello tu libertad. Lo vale si te quedas junto a mí. Es sólo un sacrificio necesario para nuestra felicidad, me aseguraré de que tengas la jaula de plata más linda del mundo, incluso más que la mía, esa que usaste para alejarme del mal en el que ahora he caído y no puedo salir, la mía será tan hermosa que no desearas tu libertad nunca más.

.

El ángel cerró los ojos y se despidió del mundo divino del que provenía, condenado a vivir una eternidad junto al demonio que crió desde pequeño, supo que él tenía un monstruo dentro al poco tiempo de conocerlo, el amor que sentía por aquella criatura fue más fuerte, el no deshacerse de él fue su perdición. El amor ganó al final.

**.**

**this a dream…?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien, acá otro terminado, espero les guste y dejen reviews Dx no me maten, me gusta torturar personajes, aunque Arthur no tanto. Prefiero torturar a Alfred ;A; en mi próximo fic será, aún no me decido de qué pareja hacerlo :/ … espero disfruten, se les quiere y muchas gracias por los reviews. Se lo dedico a mi linda Suzu :B mi nueva amiguita D: ¡Te quiero! Julchen adora a tu Arthur. Y para Okami ewé mi sister, Alfred adora a tu Rose, eres la mejor, te adoro.

**¿Te gustó?**

**Acémelo saber uwu**


End file.
